Knight Club
by VINAI
Summary: Karr takes Kitt to a night club! Lot's of fun and brotherly fluff! *Set in Forever a Knight 'verse!* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please R&R!


**Knight Club**

"C'mon Kitt!" Karr chided, pushing his nose up against Kitt's fender. "It'll be fun!"

Kitt scoffed at that. _Right. maybe for you, Karr..._

"Please?" Karr continued.

"Karr, for one, you won't even tell me where let alone _what_ this place is. Why should I go with you?" Kitt demanded, torn between his curiosity and loyalty to his family.

"Because you're my baby brother an you trust me with you're life." Karr cooed, virtually giving his brother a pouty face.

 _Oh great. He's pulling that one on me..._

The youngest of the two only sighed. "I don't know, Karr."

Now it was Karr's turn to sigh. "Kitt, do you honestly think, for even a minor millisecond, I would put you in a dangerous situation?" Karr asked him seriously.

Kitt hesitated and the oldest felt his virtual heart swell. Eventually, Kitt did answer though.

"Of course not. I trust you completely. Don't ever think for a second that I wouldn't. Its just..." Kitt trailed off as he started thinking about what could happen if the others found out about his disappearance. It most certainly would not be good.

Karr saw his sibling's point and gave him a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, Kitt. You heard Devon yourself. The old guy finally gave us some time off. Why not use it?" Karr asked his brother with a cool grin.

Silent hesitation answered him.

"Kitt, they're not going to question if we leave for a few. They're not. Trust me. They know you've been under a lotta stress lately. They'll respect that." He nudged Kitt's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go have some fun! Just me and you."

With a final pat on Kitt's shoulder, his brother retreated to his side of the link. Kitt sat there, silent. Contemplating whether he should go or not. Sure he may have been stressed by the recent work filled week. But who wasn't? Its just what the job required. What _his_ job required.

...But on the other hand...Karr did seem like he knew a lot about this 'secret place.' And based alone off of Karr's actions, he seemed like he really enjoyed this place. And Karr did promise him that it wasn't a dangerous place...

Screw it. Kitt could escape for once in his life without worrying about it. He sure as hell wasn't FLAG's slave And if he did end up getting in trouble over it, his brother would take care of it with one nasty growl of his engine.

With that thought in mind, Kitt started up his powerful, turbine engine. He gave it a few revs before addressing Karr.

"Ready to go when you are." Kitt stated levelly, revving his engine again.

Shocked by his brother's sudden change in tone, Karr was blank for a second before snapping out of it.

"Oh, uh, alright then. Let's get going!"

With a powerful growl of their engines and slight squealing of Kitt's tires just for the hell of it, both Trans-Am's took off down the street. Karr in front, tailed by Kitt. Their shiny jet black coats blended in instantly with the dark of the night, light from the streetlights bounced off and reflected as they roared by. Scanners pulsing faster with each ounce of newly applied pressure to the accelerator.

It took about 30 minutes for the brothers to reach their so called, 'destination.' Karr pulled to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned ware house. From the outside looking in, Kitt could see that some of the windows were broken and shattered and yellow paint was peeling off of the building in large chips. Trash littered the ground around the strange building and Kitt's scanners even detected some rather large rats running around the premises.

Uncertainty of what his brother was doing, soon got the best of him. Was Karr feeling ok?

"Karr? Where are we?" Kitt asked, virtually looking around them. Keeping a close eye on the eerie darkness that seemed to swallow up everything in its path.

"Hm." Karr murmured, distractedly, Kitt noted.

"I'm sorry if any of this is rude, but what are we doing here? This is an abandoned building. I really don't see where the fun is in that." Kitt admitted. Karr only smirked.

"Just wait. You'll see soon enough what's so fun about this place." Karr said coyly through a wicked grin.

Kitt grimaced at his brother's tone. Oh yeah. It was obvious now that this building portrayed more than what met the eye. Now Kitt wan't only uncertain, but he was also nervous as well. He internally groaned. Why did he agree to this?

" _Y'hello."_ A young man's slightly deep voice suddenly erupted from Karr's speakers inside the cabin.

"Yeah, hey can I speak to Jimmy please?" Karr responded like he knew this guy all his life. It took Kitt by surprise.

 _"Speakin'. Who's this?"_ Jimmy replied.

"Who da ya think? Listen, I brought my little brother with me and we'd like to get in."

 _"Whoa. Wait a minute. Karr? Is that really you? Man, what happened to ya?! I thought your lovely personality got the best of ya and ya got shot up or somethin'. I've missed ya dude."_

"Oh ha ha. Yeah well, I've given up that life style. I work along side my little brother and his...mischievous driver now."

 _"Ha ha! That's cool, man. I'm glad you found the diamond in the rough. You both out front?"_

"Yes."

 _"Alright. Give me a minute."_ There was a small pause and the door to the old warehouse slowly slid open. _"Ok. Come on in, bro man."_

Karr started his engine with a defiant growl. He slowly rolled inside the dark ware house until his jet black form was completely hidden in the darkness. He stopped suddenly, his red tail lights blinking to life. Creating a mental figure of giant red eyes in the inky black darkness.

"You ok, Kitt?" Karr asked him, worry seeping through.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Kitt said calmly as he also started his engine. Creeping into the darkness just as slowly as Karr.

Once Kitt was right behind him, Karr continued on his way inside the dark ware house. Kitt wasn't sure fully, but he could've sworn he heard...music?

As they drove closer to another door, Kitt absentmindedly hung behind his brother's presence on Karr's side of the link. His brother was quick to calmly reassure him that everything was alright. Kitt hesitated a little bit, but eventually fell back to his side of the link. The second door slid open after a brief minute or so...

Kitt couldn't believe what his scanners were telling him. Strobe lights of all colors danced around on their own accord, people were dressed in skimpy attire with drinks of all kinds in their hands and music was blasting from the huge speakers tucked away in every nuke and cranny of the place. People started whooping and hollering at the brothers as the slowly drove by.

Kitt was in too much awe though to notice. Nor did he notice the stringy foam the drunken people coated him and his brother with. He didn't notice anything because of the vibe this place gave off. It was like an infectious trance that made him only want to do things he never even though of doing.

 _ **"You know I know how**_

 _ **To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out**_

 _ **The club can't even handle me right now**_

 _ **Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**_

 _ **The club can't even handle me right now**_

 _ **The club can't even handle me right now..."**_

But one thing that seemed to surface above all other things, was the need to party. Feeling a lot more secure than before, he looked around and noticed his brother had gone into a separate part of the club that was all concrete, though it could still be over looked by the rest of the club. His brother was surrounded by people, all hooting and hollering drunkenly. Cheering his brother on to do something.

The circle suddenly opened up when they saw the other twin little black T-top. Karr was in the center, his engine growling loudly as another song was played by the DJ. Everyone suddenly got really excited and started cheering even louder at Karr and Kitt. Kitt was confused as to what they wanted and didn't do anything for a minute. Karr suddenly flashed his headlights at his brother, encouraging him to come into the wild circle of people.

When Kitt was only a foot away from Karr's nose, Karr finally told him about what they wanted. An evil grin passed over Kitt's virtual mouth as he understood. They pulled away from each other so they would have enough room without causing any injuries or, more importantly, fatalities. Once they each had enough room, the brothers both waited for the song to reach its climax before executing their plan...

 _ **"You beatin' drum like dum di di dey**_

 _ **I love the dirty rhythm you play**_

 _ **I wanna hear you calling my name**_

 _ **Like hey mama mama hey mama mama**_

 _ **Banging the drum like dum di di dey**_

 _ **I know you want it in the worst way**_

 _ **I wanna hear you calling my name**_

 _ **Like hey mama mama hey mama mama..."**_

Once the song slipped into its climax, the brothers both in sync, held their brakes and spun their tires furiously. Dark smoke erupted from the high tech rear tires as the crowd roared with pleasure at the whole craziness of the situation. Both Kitt and Karr found themselves crying out with the crowd as well. The music continued to blast and the bass was low enough to vibrate the concrete floor.

Eventually the brothers both wanted to change things up a bit. With pin point accuracy, they both slowly let off on the brakes and started to drift around each other. The crowd went wild with their cheers. Some were even spilling their alcoholic beverages they were freaking out so bad. Some of the alcohol managed to get on to the brothers but they didn't mind. The boys loved being the center of attention. And they wanted to keep it that way.

As another song rang out from the DJ, everyone started to jump and cheer. The brothers even were affected by it and they decided to do something they wouldn't dare do in public. But, hey. Everyone was totally wasted any way. What harm could it do? They wouldn't remember a damn thing by morning. Only a terrible hang over will be left in their wake.

 _ **"There is nothing wrong with your sound system**_

 _ **Do not attempt to adjust the volume**_

 _ **We are now controlling transmission**_

 _ **Tonight, we control the sound..."**_

They both began to dangerously and furiously drift around each other. The intense squeal of their tires echoed off of the dense concrete walls. A wall of black smoke soon swirled around the brothers. Ultimately the smoke became thick enough for the brothers to be completely hidden. And it was then that the constant, high pitch squealing stopped.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was was in drunken shock over the scene in front of them. Where once two Trans-Am's stood, now sat two dragons. One bigger than the other with the coloring of jet black and bright red. The other was smaller and had the coloring of jet black and bright, cool blue. The crowd also noticed that their dragon's secondary colors matched their sharp eyes exactly.

The silence remained far longer than what the two boys would've liked, and they began to get nervous over it. But eventually the crowd began another up roar. Their tired and very wasted minds telling them that it was just a prop from the club owner. Happy that they didn't get caught, the brothers began to embrace the night life with cries of complete bliss. Not giving a care in the world about what was going on. Another song was produced by the DJ and everyone started to head back to the main part of the club.

 ** _"I've been troubling with something_**  
 ** _that would change my life_**  
 ** _Leave me behind_**  
 ** _Something I've just realized_**  
 ** _No No No_**  
 ** _Nothing changes all my troubles_**  
 ** _pushing me to the ground_**  
 ** _So leave me behind_**  
 ** _Promises have turned to lies..."_**

When the new song reached its climax, the wave of people all started jumping and dancing like there was no tomorrow. The brothers joined the drunken crowd, having fun and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes crying out when the infectious wild spirit of the other people got the best of them. Feeling too excited for comfort, the brothers both walked over to where the bar was. They had no intention of drinking, only wanting to get away from the craziness for a few before joining back in.

Karr looked over at his little brother as they both laid down in a corner. He didn't think he'd ever see that wild side Kitt always kept hidden, but tonight was an eye opener for the both of them.

"Having fun?" Karr asked him now, his voice easily cutting through the strong beat of the song.

"You better believe it. How come you've never told me about this place?" Kitt asked, his stunningly blue eyes seeming to glow as the strobe lights caught them.

"Oh, you know. I just didn't...wanna bring it up." He sighed. "I used to come to this place all the time before I decided to side with you. Jimmy took me under his wing and, well, gave me a second chance. He kept me hidden from prying eyes, but still managed to give me my freedom. Hell, I owe that guy my life a thousand times over."

Kitt nodded, understanding where his brother was coming from.

"So, in other words, this place reminds you of your past. That's why you never brought it up." Kitt said gently, nudging Karr's muzzle with his own softly.

"Essentially, yeah."

 ** _"I say I love you, now it just ain't right_**  
 ** _I say I love you, all we do is fight_**  
 ** _Its just me and you_**  
 ** _Its just me and you_**  
 ** _Its just me and you_**  
 ** _No one else will do..."_**

Kitt gave his brother a small smile and nuzzled him lovingly. Karr returned the gesture with a soft purr that vibrated in his throat. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Blocking out everything else and only focusing on each other. Muffled foot steps soon reached Karr's ears and he instinctively pulled away and put himself in front of Kitt with a growl that went as low as the bass.

"Whoa!" The young man said, holding up his hands in surrender to the titan before him. "Easy, bro. I'm not gonna do anything."

"Jimmy?" Karr questioned, his defensive look softening a bit. "Jeez dude! I could've killed you!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean for you to get on the defensive side." He looked past Karr and down at the smaller black and blue dragon with a smile. "That your brother?"

Karr looked behind him briefly before turning to Jimmy again. "Yeah."

"Aww. You guys could be twins if your accent colors were the same. What's your name, kiddo?" Jimmy asked Kitt.

"Kitt." The younger dragon replied, getting up to stand beside his brother.

"Huh. You from Boston, Kitt?" Jimmy asked curiously, noticing the younger dragon's accent.

Kitt chuckled slightly. "If I had a dime for every time I was asked that same question, I'd be a millionaire."

Both Jimmy and Karr chuckled at Kitt's statement. "Ha, I like you already, kiddo. You've got a nice sense of humor."

"Well, thank you."

"My pleasure. Say," Jimmy started, turning his attention back to Karr. "uh, what time do your folks usually get up?"

Questionable looks passed between the brothers, soon leading to slight frowns.

"Uhhh. What?" Karr asked.

"Dude, don't tell me you have no idea what the time is." Jimmy chided, trying his damnest to hide a grin.

A look passed between the brothers again before Kitt located a clock on the far wall. He felt his breathe hitch in his throat. No...that couldn't be right...no...his vision had to be going bad...there's no way it could be...

"5:30! WHAT THE HELL?!" Karr yelled, but no one seemed to notice his rant. "THERE IS NO WAY IT COULD ALREADY BE 5:30!"

Jimmy made a little clicking noise with his tongue. "I'm afraid so, butter cup."

"How...?" Karr whimpered, sagging to the ground.

"Its the party vibe. Its gets you into this trance that makes everything seem like it happens in a blink of an eye. Welcome to the night club life, bro." Jimmy finished by patting Karr's head before walking away.

"I'll be waiting at the door for you." He called over his shoulder.

Kitt watched the young man disappear into the crowded dance floor before turning his attention to his distraught brother. Karr was still sagged to the ground with a blank look on his face.

"Karr...?"

"I know, I know." Karr grumbled under his breathe as he reluctantly got up and followed the same path Jimmy took. The brothers got some strange looks as they passed by, but no one dared to question them.

As soon as the brothers got to the door, they changed back into their Trans-Am forms, starting up their powerful engines and flicking on their bright headlights. Jimmy whistled from his spot in the darkness.

"Fancy set up, guys." Jimmy said before he closed the door that led into the club and opened the front door of the warehouse. Instantly making everything seem like a hallucination. "Safe travels, dudes. Come back soon."

Karr began to roll forward with Kitt right beside him. "We'll try. See ya Jimmy."

"Bye boys." And with that, he shut the cheap looking metal door of the ware house.

The boys stayed silent their whole way home. Too focused on racing the clock and making sure they won. Surprisingly, there was barely any traffic so the brothers were able to easily go 120, sometimes going more. From afar, the two looked like two jet black bullets in the night. The only thing visible on them, was their scanners. Pulsing faster and faster with each passing minute. Finally, after hat seemed like ages, the FLAG Estate came into view. Kitt and Karr wasted no time getting through the gates and high tailing over to their garage. Once inside their respectful parking spots, they shut down their powerful engines and blinked off their scanners. Trying to make the appearance that they were both fast asleep.

"Karr?" Kitt asked him quietly.

"Yeah?" Karr responded just as quietly.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks for taking me."

Kitt felt his brother's warm smile. "Any time, little brother. Any time. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kitt, suddenly feeling tired, yawned and made his way over to Karr's side of the link. Karr didn't really care and only wrapped his little brother in his arms. They stayed silent as they began to feel themselves doze off. Sleeping snugly in each other's arms.

 ** _/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_**

 ** _Here's the list of songs that were used in this fic! (Please note that they are listed in the order they appeared! *Just in case you wanted to look them up*)_**

 ** _1\. Club Can't Handle Me ~ Flo Rida_**

 ** _2\. Hey Mama ~ David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha and Afojack_**

 ** _3\. We Control The Sound ~ W &W and Headhunterz _**

**_4\. Leave Me Behind ~ Bauer & Lanford _**

**_5\. Me and You ~ Ultra Dj's_**


End file.
